1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication system and communication apparatus such as a facsimile system capable of performing the sub-address communication according to ITU-T recommendation T.33.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a facsimile system according to ITU-T Recommendation T.33, for example, it is proposed to execute the relay multi-address calling (or broadcasting) by notifying secondary telephone numbers with sub-address signals. With this ITU-T Recommendation T.33, the same information is relay-broadcasted to call the destinations designated by the calling facsimile apparatus.
In the conventional system, since a facsimile apparatus to which the secondary telephone numbers are notified with the sub-address signals relay-broadcasts regarding all the notified secondary numbers, there occurs such a great problem that even an unintended relay multi-address calling is executed, thereby increasing a communication cost very much.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication system and a communication apparatus capable of effectively executing a relay multi-address calling with sub-address signals.